


A Letter

by BlueSpear



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSpear/pseuds/BlueSpear
Summary: Geoffrey attempts to write a letter but things don't go as smoothly
Relationships: Elincia Ridell Crimea/Geoffrey, Elincia/Geoffrey
Kudos: 7





	A Letter

"To my queen Elincia, ... ack! This is no good..."

The commander of the Crimea Royal Knights tears his fifteenth piece of paper. The attempt to write a letter to his queen is more difficult of a task than he imagined. He has not seen his queen since his departure to Gallia two weeks ago. He long yearns to see her again. To embrace her. To hold her.

Geoffrey stares down at the blank sheet, pondering on what to write. The quill on his hand is becoming a disturbance after holding onto it for hours. The words he jots down are not suffice. He wants to pour his feelings into words but he is struggling to find the correct terms.

The Crimean general turns his head to look at the window, to the horizon of Crimea. He wishes to return home. He wishes to return to his wife and to stand by her side. To stand by their child that has yet to be born.

The news of Elincia's pregnancy spread like wildfire. All corners of Tellius know about the news. The royal family's physician recommended Elincia to not travel until the child is born.

King Skrimir organized a diplomatic council for all the nations, which shocked every living being in Tellius. That is why Geoffrey is here. As the queen's husband, he arrived in her stead. Diplomacy is not his strongest suit, but this is an opportunity to experience more of the monarchy life. Luckliy, his close friend Bastian came along to advise him.

And he sure wishes Bastian was here to help him write a letter.

Geoffrey looks back down at the blank paper. Staring at it for a minute. The plain paper is intimidating him. His mind is hollow after staring for so long.

A knock is heard on the door. That brought Geoffrey back to his senses. He dips the quill in the inkwell and immediately gets up from his seat to open the door.

It's Kieran.

"Hello Kieran. Is something amiss?"

"Your Excellency, you have a letter from Her Majesty." The Royal Knights' second in command hands over the sealed letter to his superior. Then bows, "If you need anything my king. Please give me your orders."

"Kieran. Drop the- oh never mind. Thank you."

Kieran takes his leave. Geoffrey shuts the door and sits back down to his desk to unseal the letter. He begins to worry about his queen.

Elincia's penmanship is lucid. Her writing is always far more expressive than his ever will be. The Crimean knight proceeds to read the letter

"My dear Geoffrey,

It has felt an eternity since I last saw you. I miss you greatly.  
You missed our child's first kickings. They have been restless  
this past week. I believe they miss their father.

I know you will not return to Melior soon, but I want write to you  
that we are fine. I can imagine how worried you must be my dear.  
I wish you were by my side right now. I count the days for you to  
come back to me- to us safely. We will be waiting for you.  
  
From your queen and little prince or princess"

Geoffrey smiles warmly. This letter invigorates him. He feels inspiration to write his letter. Before he was able to pickup the quill, a knock and a voice is heard on the door. "My friend. Are you still awake?"

"Come on in."

It was Bastian.

The Count of Fayre enters the room. He looks at all the tears of paper on the floor, then at Geoffrey. "I see you are having an intricate time. I presume you were working on the brash lion king's proposal?"

Geoffrey completely forgot about the proposal.

"Er- not exactly." Geoffrey replies sheepishly. He feels ashamed to have forgotten something so important. This is why he's in Gallia in the first place and apart from his queen and offspring.

"Tch tch my friend. You are now the consort of Crimea. You have very important tasks to attend to. Has marriage to our esteem queen dumbfounded you so deeply?" Bastian teases.

"B-Bastian!"

"I jest, I jest. You have always been like this my friend. But inform me, what have you been up to? Enlightened me about the torn scattered papers." Bastian picks a torn letter to read.

"I was attempting to write a letter to Her Majesty, but I could not find the proper words to describe how I feel." 

Geoffrey looks down at the empty mocking sheet again. How can writing a letter be so onerous? Bastian chuckles at Geoffrey's hardships over words. "My friend, you do not need to use your brain to write a letter of love. Use your heart. Allow it to guide you."

Hearing advice from Bastian that isn't related to political affairs sounds unusual. Especially with respect to love.

"Use..my heart?"

"Precisely. Women love it when you are sincere to them. Sensitive to them. Woo them with your honest thoughts."

Geoffrey would like Bastian to stop but it's hopeless. A while ago he wished for Bastian's assistance. But now...

The garrulous man rambles on about his declarations of love. His love for Lucia  
Geoffrey was left on his own. Again. Not that it bothers him. To his surprise, Kieran knocks on his door to help.

"Your Excellency! I could not but help overhear that you require assistance. I, Kieran, Second in Command of the Crimea Royal Knights will assist you in your pursuit of writing a letter!"

"Kieran, what are you-"

"Have no fear! Kieran, the master of letters is here!" Kieran jabbers on about his tips to write a letter.

Two hopeless cases and one weary knight. Geoffrey decides to tidy up the place while Bastian and Kieran carry on with their conversation.

He has an entertaining story to tell his wife and child.


End file.
